


Good Kitten

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, M/M, Public Sex, kaine parker - Freeform, pet play (costumes), peter parker is an unwitting player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: Every year, they take turns picking out their Halloween costumes. This year is Kaine's turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote these two. They always seem to be naughty when I do. Hmmm.
> 
> For hayley566 on tumblr who gave me the inspiration for this :D

 

 

Miggy begrudgingly handed over his lab jacket. “Kaine, you're going to stretch out the shoulders.”

Kaine gave him a toothy grin, “Then you'll just have to get a new one.” He shoved his arms into the coat, flexing a bit to test the seams. It looked good over his jeans and black shirt. “Tight, but it will do.” A cheap pair of plastic glasses completed his look. “Ready Kitten?”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Well, you're my kitten for tonight.”

The black overcoat over his costume did help Miggy feel less exposed, but he knew it would have to remove it once they got to the party. He glared at Kaine’s back, he hadn't waited for an answer before turning to the door.

Miguel gave their hotel room a wistful look before following Kaine into the hallway. It was a gift from Peter who'd caught them in his office the previous year.

“I'm regretting letting you choose our costumes.”

“You get to choose again next year.” Kaine smirked over his shoulder as they walked towards the elevator. “This is payback for that bright yellow monstrosity you picked last year.”

Miguel reached past him to hit the lobby button. It was tempting to call a truce, to save them both some embarrassment every Halloween. But the idea of enacting his own revenge next year kept his lips pressed firmly together.

Kaine turned around, crowding Miguel in the corner of the elevator. “You look amazing in that costume.” He pressed a quick, but heated, kiss Miguel’s lips. “I can’t wait to show you off.”

“Why don't we just stay in the room and you can enjoy taking it off of me.”

There was a soft hum in his ear. “Later. Definitely later. But we wouldn't want to disappoint Peter.”

With any luck, Kaine’s stunt this year would mean Peter’s invites would stop coming. When the elevator opened, Miguel took a deep breath before following Kaine out.

He knew Kaine’s game, and even with his heart pounding in his chest as they moved to the ballroom, he couldn't stop admiring Kaine. Those glasses, fake as they were, gave Kaine a sexy nerdy look. It was different. Kaine was already walking sex to Miguel, but with the lab coat and glasses, Kaine was something out of his fantasies.

And Kaine fucking knew it.

They could hear the music pumping from the ballroom from down the hall. Peter was walking in ahead of them and held the door.

“Hey guys,” he said with a cautious smile. Of course, he was dressed as Johnny Storm. Again. Johnny was probably inside somewhere as Spider-Man. “And what,” he looked them up and down, “ are you two this year?”

Miguel was thankful the room’s lights were dim. And with any luck, there wouldn't be many people here he knew. Kaine reached around and untied Miguel’s overcoat, easing it over his shoulders. It slipped off, showing Miguel’s black skintight body suit. Over his shoulders, and around his hips were draped of black faux fur. At least his crotch was covered. Barley. But covered.

“Miguel is a black cat.” Kaine made sure to point out the cat tail twitching behind him. Where he'd found an animatronic cat tail was a mystery. “And I'm his veterinarian.”

Miguel winced when Kaine pulled something out of his pockets and clipped them to his hair. Right, the ears.

“Good kitty.” Kaine ran a hand down his back. “He needs his vet handy in case he goes into heat.”

“Stop in, bithead.” Miguel pulled away from his boyfriend.

Peter took a step backwards. “Behave.” Then he was gone, quickly walking to the bar.

Kaine growled in Miguel’s ear. “I don’t want to behave.” He ground against Miguel’s ass, “Come on Kitten.”

“Seriously,” Miguel hissed through his teeth. He knew his face was bright red, could feel the heat from his shoulders to the tips of his ears.

Miguel was determined to enjoy himself despite Kaine’s embarrassing costume choice. It was his favorite time of year, and also one of the few times he could get Kaine to dance.

And oh, did they dance. Kaine couldn't keep his hands, or mouth, off him. It was dangerously easy to forget where they were, to forget the people around them. His tail swished behind him, sometimes hitting the back of his thighs.

“I can tell you're enjoying this.” Kaine’s stubble scratched against his cheek. His voice was husky, low and seductive.

“Shock you.” Yes, embarrassing as the costume was, he was enjoying being able to let loose.

And jammit, he chose not to wear any underwear tonight, opting to eliminate any lines in the skin tight fabric. A mantra of ‘don't get a boner, don't get a boner’ slammed through his head. The strip of black fur would only hide so much.

Kaine’s hands dipped lower, squeezing against his growing bulge. “You are enjoying this. Does kitty need some heavy petting?”

Miguel moaned softly, unable to prevent himself from reacting. “Kaine, we're in the middle of a party. Let's go back to our room.”

“I could take you right here and no one would notice.” Kaine pulled Miguel flush against him, letting the lab coat flow around both of them as much as possible. He slowly ground against Miguel, alternating between squeezing his ass and petting it.

“Not with people around.” Miguel pushed back against Kaine’s hands, putting a small distance between their straining erections. He wanted to run, hide in their room until Kaine found him and then they could fuck each other's brains out in private.

“I want them to see. I want them to hear all of those delicious moans you make for me. They'll hear and see, but you're mine.” He nibbled on Miguel’s neck. “My kitten.”

Miguel bared his fangs. “Kaine, no.”

“Ooo, Kitten's getting feisty. Be adventurous.”

Miguel thought about it for maybe two whole seconds. They couldn't stay here, his boner may have gone down while they talked, but anymore dancing would be too dangerous.

“Okay. Okay, but not here.”

Kaine didn’t wait for him to change his mind. He grabbed Miguel’s hand, leading him out of the party and back into the bright hallway.

“Roof?”

Kaine pulled him down another hall. “That would be hot as hell, but we wouldn't make it out of the elevator.”

He pulled Miguel through a door, and the smell of chlorine was overpowering. “Pool's closed. No one's here.”

This time, it was Miguel crowding Kaine against the wall. His hands easily found the zipper of Kaine’s jeans and made quick work of pulling the fabric down. He smirked against Kaine’s thigh, “Going commando too?”

Miguel nibbled the soft skin of his inner thigh with his fangs. Kaine’s cock twitched against his cheek, straining for attention. First, he nibbled the other thigh, purposely avoiding touching Kaine’s cock. He nuzzled closer.

When a strained moan came from above him, Miguel gave Kaine pity and licked the throbbing head. Precum tingled on his tongue, telling Miguel how far gone Kaine already was. It wouldn't take long to get him off, and once Kaine was sated they could return to the room for a proper fuck.

He swirled his tongue along the head of Kaine’s cock, teasing the sensitive skin and enjoying the hoarse moan from the man above him. Kaine hips jerked, silently begging for more. Miguel happily obliged, taking Kaine’s full length in one smooth motion.

His lips felt great when they were stretched around Kaine. A quick glance up to Kaine had Miguel moaning around the thick cock in his mouth. He loved when Kaine watched him suck him off, his expression the perfect mix of lust, love, and complete trust. And those glasses only amplified everything.

“Miggy.” Kaine moaned out his name.

Miguel smirked into Kaine’s crotch. He pulled back slowly, letting his teeth gently graze the hard, pulsing cock. Gently, he reached up to squeeze Kaine’s balls.

Kaine’s breathing hitched and his hand tangled in Miguel’s hair, dislodging the clipped on ears. “Fuck.” Half the word faded into a moan.

He swirled his tongue again before setting a steady pace, easily taking Kaine’s full length over and over. The hands in his hair pushed and pulled, silently telling him what he needed. His lips were numb from the friction: they would tingle for a while after they finished, a constant reminder of their rendezvous.

Then, the hands stilled, holding Miguel’s head still. Kaine’s body was tense, but it was wrong. Kaine’s voice was shaky above him. “Oh… hey. How long have you been there?”

Miguel pulled away, letting the heavy flesh fall from his mouth as he turned to look. The pool room was still empty. It was just the two of them. He turned back, brows knit together as he met Kaine’s eyes.

“Mmm,” Kaine moaned. The tip of his cock brushed against Miguel’s lips, red and swollen. “Admit, that would have been hot though.”

“Shock you.”

Miguel lifted his top lip, letting his fang hover threatening over the swollen cock in his face. What if someone had been there? Watching him work Kaine with his mouth, watching Kaine watch him. Okay, hypothetically it was maybe kinda hot.

Without warning he swallowed Kaine back down, enjoying the startled moan above him. Kaine’s hands quickly found his hair again, demanding more, faster, as he moaned incoherently.

The only warning he had was Kaine’s hands holding his head. He felt Kaine’s cum coat the back of his throat, his cock pulsing against his lips. “Mm, yeah, kitten. Drink all my milk.”

When Kaine relaxed his hold on his head, Miguel slowly moved away, letting his tongue worship Kaine’s cock as it slipped from his lips.

“Fuck, Migs.” Kaine’s breathing was heavy as he stared down at him.

“There's an idea.” Miguel stood, rocking his hard cock again his leg. “I want to bend you over the sofa in our room. Fuck you nice and slow until you cum again.” He kissed Kaine, hoping he could taste himself on his lips.

 

Kaine smiled into this kiss, his hands roaming lazily over Miguel. “Let's head back to the party.”

He thrust his straining erection against Kaine again. The texture of the body suit gave him delicious friction, but he needed more. “I need-”

“I'll take care of you.” Kaine punctuated with a squeeze to Miguel’s rear. “Trust me.” He smirked, leaning in to kiss Miguel in a drawn out, lazy kiss. When they pulled apart, Kaine’s face was serious. “If you get too uncomfortable, tell me.”

Miguel stepped back slightly, knowing he would just cum right on Kaine’s leg if they stayed long enough. He trusted Kaine with his life, but that did nothing to stop his heart from speeding as he wondered what Kaine had planned.

After a few seconds he nodded towards the door. curiosity killed the cat.

“Here.” Kaine finished buttoning his jeans. He shrugged the lab coat off his shoulders. “Cover up.” He dragged a teasing finger up Miguel’s cock. If that wasn't telling enough. He hadn’t lost his erection once, not even when he thought someone was there.

Kaine bent down to retrieve the fallen ears and clipped them back into Miguel’s hair, “good kitten.”

He took a deep breath and followed Kaine back to the party. The fabric pulled against him as he walked, edging him even closer. As they moved back into the party, he clung to the front of the coat, double checking he was covered. Kaine avoided the dance floor, instead heading to a sparsely populated corner.

Miguel let Kaine lead, his body tingling with anticipation. He'd never done more than kiss- and maybe grope- in public. And even that was something Kaine usually hated, saying it was embarrassing. Miguel swallowed, he'd always asked Kaine to loosen up, but he'd never expected Kaine was so… kinky under that gruff exterior.

They shifted so Miguel was facing the crowd on the dance floor, while Kaine faced the wall. Kaine kissed down his neck. “You're so tense.” One hand gripped Miguel’s hip, “I love you.”

Miguel relaxed. “I love you too.” Kaine’s hand on his hip was grounding, reminding him that it was just him and Kaine. Everyone else drifted away, they didn't mater.

Kaine’s other hand slid down his arm to grab his wrist. He pushed Miguel’s hand behind him, hidden by the lab coat. “Hey, kitty. I need your claws.”

He guided Miguel’s pointer finger to the fabric below the cat tail. Miguel got the hint easily enough and extended his talon to cut a small hole in the fabric. Kaine dropped his hand, reaching to grab a handful of Miguel’s ass.

“Meow.” He pushed forward, showing Kaine he was still very hard.

Kaine let out a quick breath. “G-good kitten.” Maybe playing along with Kaine’s game wasn’t so bad. Kaine released his grip, pulled his hand back around and reaching into one of the pockets of the lab coat. There was a small snap of a cap opening.

“Bit head.” Miguel rolled his eyes. He shivered with anticipation.

“I'm always prepared.” He reached back around, easily finding the small hole in the fabric. His lube coated fingers were cold against Miguel’s skin.

It was familiar, something they’d done countless times. Yet, Kaine’s finger pushing against his entrance was so different this time. “Fuck.” He pushed back against the single finger.

“Mmm.” Kaine leaned in to lick at Miguel’s ear. “Miggy, you better be quiet or someone might hear.”

Miguel shifted his eyes at the reminder of where they were. A few couples were making out a few feet away, but most of the party goers were either on the dance floor or crowding the bar.

No one was paying them any attention. No one knew Kaine was fucking him with his finger. What if they suddenly looked over? Realized what they were doing? Miguel shivered at the thought, and he wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or embarrassment. Both, he decided.

Kaine pushed his finger deeper. Miguel ground back, urging him to speed up, to add another finger, anything to stop the slow torture. It was a terrible angle to begin with, Kaine wouldn't be able to get as deep as preferred.

After some more slow inching Kaine pulled his finger out, then back in. And fuck, fuck. Miguel found it was hard to think coherently. Fuck. His eyes darted around to the various faces around them as Kaine added a second finger. He relaxed more when none looked back.

“Kaine.” He panted into Kaine’s shoulder. Kaine’s fingers moved inside him, finding his spot with practiced ease. The two fingers sped up, but it still wasn't enough.

“Kaine. Fuck.” Miguel bit his lip as Kaine hit his spot again. “I-I need you inside me. Just take me against the wall.” His grip on Kaine’s shoulders was the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor.

Kaine growled. “Feeling adventurous, kitten?”

Miguel shook his head, not trusting himself to talk. He needed Kaine. Needed him pushing deep inside him-- but not with strangers watching. Not this time, at least.

Kaine added a third finger as he moved a leg between Miguel’s thighs, giving him sweet friction. “Close, kitten?”

Miguel nodded into the crook of Kaine’s neck. Kaine’s fingers moved quickly, slamming in and out. He was close, could feel it coiling in his aching balls. But it wasn't enough. He needed Kaine’s hand around his cock, or Kaine’s cock deep inside him.

He looked up from Kaine’s shoulder, his eyes darting into the crowd. Immediately, his eyes locked onto Peter who was looking around the dance floor. Then, Peter turned, eyes locking to his for a brief moment. At the same moment, Kaine slammed his fingers into his sweet spot, and the combination of the pleasure and a possibility of being caught sent him over the edge he'd been sitting on.

He bit down on Kaine’s shoulder to keep from yelling out. Kaine’s fingers pumped in and out as he road out his orgasm. “Fuck.” He let out a shaky breath.

“Should have guessed I'd find you two kissing in the corner.” Peter was a few feet away. “Don’t scare off any of the others guests.”

Kaine pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on Miguel’s ass. His eyes found Miguel’s, silently asking if he was okay.

And yes, he was okay. More than okay. And later the full weight of embarrassment would sit in, but right now he was riding the high of his public orgasm. Kaine’s body thankfully hid his shrinking cock and the obvious wetness.

“We were actually talking about heading back to our room.” Kaine kissed Miguel’s nose.

Peter rolled his eyes. “That sounds like a good idea. Enjoy your night.”

Miguel let out a short laugh. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“You okay?” Kaine’s eyes were soft.

“Y-yea. Actually.” It was sort of thrilling. But he wouldn’t say that out loud. Not yet at least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
